Aaron (The Prince of Egypt)
Aaron is the oldest son and middle child of Yocheved, the younger brother of Miiam, the older brother of Moses, the brother-in-law of Tzipporah and the tetartagonist from the 1998 DreamWorks film The Prince of Egypt. He is voiced by Jeff Goldblum, who is best known for playing Ian Malcolm in the Jurassic Park films. Personality Aaron was born and raised a slave, and did not have the luxuries that Moses had in his adolescence. As a result, he became hardened and pessimistic. Aaron is self-reliant and hardworking, but sometimes his caution can be perceived as cowardice. Above all, Aaron loves his sister, Miriam, and will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means hiding the truth of his brother's origins. Role Aaron is the younger brother of Miriam and the older brother of Moses by three years. At the start of the film, Aaron is seen as a child with his mother, Yocheved, and his sister bringing an infant Moses to the water in the hopes that he will be saved from the massacre of the Hebrew children which was ordered by Pharaoh Seti I. At least 18 years later, Moses escapes the palace to follow Tzipporah, he finds a now young adult Aaron and Miriam drawing water from a well. Unaware that they are his siblings, Moses ignores them until Miriam, believing that Moses has come for them, tells him that he is their brother. Aaron tries to keep Miriam from speaking to Moses, in fear that he will not believe them and have them both flogged, but Miriam insists that Moses must know the truth. Aaron insists to Moses that Miriam is unwell and she "knows not to whom she speaks". After several attempts by Miriam of convincing him, Moses threatens that she will pay for her insolence. Aaron falls at Moses's feet, begging for forgiveness. He tries once more to drag Miriam away, but she resists, telling Moses that he is the Deliverer of the Hebrews. Moses grabs her wrist and flings her to the ground, telling her she'll "regret this night". Miriam starts to sing their mother's lullaby as Aaron faces resignedly into a post. Moses remembers the song and runs away in shock and confusion. When Aaron and Miriam see an old slave being harshly whipped he begs Miriam to stay out of it. Moses, trying to stop the slave master, accidentally shoves him off the scaffolding and the guard falls to the ground dead. Aaron & Miriam look shocked at what he just did as Moses Exhales himself out of Egypt. A few years later after Moses returns to Egypt to liberate the Hebrews, he fails to receive his adoptive brother Pharaoh Ramses II's permission to take them to the Promised Land. Instead, Ramses doubles their workload. As Moses leaves the palace, a Hebrew man throws a handful of mud at him, knocking him to his knees. Now fearless of speaking back, Aaron confronts Moses and asks him how he likes it when he is struck to the ground. He accuses him of never caring about slaves until he realized he was one of them. Although Moses agrees with him and apologizes for making their lives more difficult, Aaron is reluctant to believe him and states that his lack of "wanting to see" doesn't change years of suffering that he and the Hebrews have endured. Miriam approaches and angrily tells Aaron that he "shames himself". Aaron remains indignant as she goes to comfort their younger brother. Miriam promises Moses that God will not abandon him, so he must not abandon the Hebrews. When Moses sees Ramses on the Nile, he rises to follow him. A large crowd of Hebrews then follow Moses. Aaron calls to Miriam, asking where she is going. He reluctantly follows the crowd to find her. Aaron stays with Miriam and Tzipporah as Moses goes to the water. When Moses turns the water into blood through his staff, Aaron reacts in shock. Ramses, however, does not believe Moses's "trick" and demands that Moses abandons his mission. Aaron approaches Moses with sadness, hopeless that Pharaoh still has the power over their lives. Moses tells him to have faith, and promises that they will all see God's wonders in the coming days. When Ramses finally yields to God's demand, Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt with the help of Aaron, Miriam, and Tzipporah. Aaron's faith in Moses and in God is restored. During the Exodus, he proudly puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, nodding in approval. When they reach the Red Sea, Aaron and the other Hebrews react in horror when they see Ramses forces pursuing them. As God sends down a fiery vortex, blocking the Egyptians from reaching the Hebrews, Moses plunges his staff into the water, parting the sea. The Hebrews stare in wonder, terrified of God's awesome power. No one moves. Aaron pushes his way through the crowd and steps in front of Moses, staring out into the sea. He looks at Moses with a smile and then at everyone else with a nod of reassurance. He is the first to walk into the sea, and the rest of the Hebrews follow him. Aaron helps Moses get people across the sea. He comforts a camel, agreeing "me too" as the camel's head drops on his shoulder. When Pharaoh's army follows them into the sea, Aaron helps people over the rocks and to the other side. After the sea sweeps away Ramses's forces, Aaron celebrates with his family, pulling Moses into an exuberant hug. Together, Aaron, Miriam, Tzipporah, and Moses lead the Hebrews on, beginning their journey to the Promised Land. Gallery Images Jqj4hktv8un78vnh.jpg|Young Aaron and Miriam watching Yocheved sending Moses down the river to safety. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg|Adult Aaron stands up to Moses. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg|"So, Moses. How does it feel, when you get struck to the ground?!" prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-6988.jpg|(Moses: "I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just trying to do as God told me.") "God?" prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg|"When did God start caring about any of us?" prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg|"In fact, Moses, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you were one of us? prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|"Oh, you didn't see because you didn't... wish to see." prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7034.jpg|"Ah!" prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg|"Ah! Well, that makes everything fine then, doesn't it?" prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7157.jpg Tzipporah-Aaron-and-Miriam-the-prince-of-the-egypt-27794906-1280-720.jpg|Aaron with Miriam and Tzipporah Videos The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Deliver Us Scene (1 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - All I Ever Wanted Scene (2 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - The River of Blood Scene (5 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Smiting of the First Born Scene (7 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - When You Believe Scene (8 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Parting the Red Sea Scene (9 10) Movieclips The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Swept Away Scene (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *In the original story, it is Aaron not Miriam who is supportive of Moses in his mission to free the Hebrews. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Officials Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Poor